


Souls Lost pt. 5

by hinnuh



Series: Souls Lost [5]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Possession, You Died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnuh/pseuds/hinnuh





	Souls Lost pt. 5

The lava of Lost Izalith glows with an aura that covers all the scorched walls throughout the fallen city. You crush the small black sprite called humanity into your semi-rusted metal gauntlet, wincing as the tiny scream of the being's very existence absorbing into yours. “I'll never get over the sheer horror of this fucking world.” you say as you stand up, fastening the straps on your forearms before picking your massive sword up off of the ground, having just finished reinforcing it through means of the smith box you purchased before heading down this far below the earth. 

“I should be prepared to head back and fight the boss of this area now. I'm tired of all the goddamn fire.” Your words echo around the lava-filled area, not bothering the ginormous butts with legs that seem to patrol the area, however, they're very blind since they have no face which gives you the perfect advantage to get around them.

You take a deep breath as you begin to approach the back end of the tattered city where it's fallen queen supposedly resides. However, someone has been waiting for your return for quite some time and he's rather tired of waiting. You stomp into a shadowed area underneath a broken structure and immediately begin to feel uneasy about where you're going but you don't appear to have any alternative options. 

“Keh heh heh heh...” echoes throughout the shadows and it causes your muscles to lock up and you stop moving. A familiar metal stomping sound creeps up behind you and grips onto your wrists, scaring you and making you drop your weapon and shield. 

“Hello, my dear. It's about time you came back.” The words send chills down your spine as you turn around and stare your stalker into the face. 

“Keh heh heh....” Once again echoes around you as you sigh gently and stare Lautrec of Carim in the face. He roughly grabs onto your helmet and tosses it aside.

“Sure you haven't forgotten that you belong to me.” muttered the knight as he stroked your hair softly. You sigh again and attempt to push him away, feeling held back by him as your quest has been more or less at a stand still for over an entire day now. He quickly retaliates to your disapproval by pushing you into a wall and getting his lips dangerously close to your ear.

“Get ready. It's my turn.” And with a blink of an eye you find yourself pinned to the wall, nearly entirely naked with Lautrec down on his knees, brushing two fingers against your wet slit while he stares up at you. Your face cringes with a mixture of excitement and sheer disapproval. Your legs tremble and your voice cracks as he digs his two fingers inside of you,causing your pussy to begin dripping onto the floor. He slowly stands up and strokes his length with one hand while his other rests on your shoulder. He stares into your eyes and licks his lips before roughly ramming into you. Just as you let out an ear-piercing scream, Solaire of Astora, your lover and partner on this arduous journey, spots you once again disproving your love for him to his very eyes. 

He runs off screaming, piercing the stone wall with his sword as he disappears into the distance. A tear runs down your cheek as Lautrec scoffs at the situation and pounds your pussy rough and hard, his balls slapping your ass as he thrusts into you, making you scream again. He shortly finishes inside of you and lets go of you, letting you drop onto the ground with a thud as his dick drips onto the ground. He grins and cackles as he turns around and gets dressed, acting as if nothing had even happened. 

“I'll find you again when I require your assistance, keh heh heh...” says the knight as he disappears into the ancient city. You look up in awe, still mostly naked and filled with juices as you are unsure of what to feel at the time. Defeated. Heartbroken. And perhaps still aroused.

Everything felt like a blur. You wake up beside the Fair Lady. Your body feels weak and you realize that your body feels a bit lighter and you... smell something. A quick glance at a puddle that has gathered in the cracks between the bricks. You notice that your skin is a lot less clear that before. 

“Did I...Die?” You ask yourself as you use another humanity to clear up your hollowing. Making your way back out of the lair, Eingyi, the Fair Lady's most loyal servant, mentions the secret path to the end of the lost city. After a considerable amount of time, you make your way to gigantic stone doors with odd markings across them. You place your hand against the door and watch as it slowly opens, revealing an unknown section of the city of Lost Izalith. The familiar fiery aura nearly blinds you as you stare into the new area, noticing a large, torn bridge with a Prowling Demon atop it that has apparently claimed it as it's home. Stomping into the new area you notice a new type of monster that you have yet to face... They appear to be large insects with jagged feelers. Almost all of them look alike. That is...except for one. You proceed to give the sharp end of your blade to each of the miniature beasts, ending their pathetic lives, Especially the one with the glowing red eyes. You sigh as you search for any extra items dropped by the odd creatures. 

Then, almost suddenly, you begin to hear the groans and moans of a familiar kind. You turn to see what you believe to be your lover, Solaire of Astora. But...something's very wrong. As he comes into view you notice the insect latching onto his un-helmeted head. At first thinking it was harming him, you tried to reach for it. 

“NO. STOP. THAT IS MY SUN.” you flinch and stutter as you attempt to speak to him. 

“W-What? Solaire, sweetie, that's a bug.” He then grunts and grabs ahold of you, bringing you to the floor. 

“THIS....IS...MY VERY OWN SUN. YOU WILL NOT TAKE IT FROM ME.” He then forcibly begins to undress you ever so viciously, leaving marks upon your skin. Your love for him prevents you from resenting him but you feel as if something may be distorting his view on reality. Forcing his thick dick inside of your already sticky and wet pussy causes you to squeak loudly and grab onto his shoulders. Your face turns red as he immediately begins to pound you rather roughly, grunting and moaning as he does so. 

You try not to look at him but you find it difficult to not look at him as he is your lover and most obviously needs your help. You grip his shoulders a little tighter, moaning his name softly as your toes curl up. He then slams your wrists onto the floor and glares angrily into your eyes. He does not speak. He slams harder into you and groans a bit louder, mumbling something about a sun as his balls slap into you. You squeak and moan louder, your vision becoming a bit blurry from all the shaking as your body gets used viciously for the second time today. All your liquid slosh and mix together he moans even louder, feeling his thick, hard dick throb madly as if it could explode at any second. You look into his eyes as you notice his familiar orgasm face. Your face lights up and you close your eyes tightly as you feel your pussy tighten around his length, causing him to cum inside of you. His entire body turns weak as your pussy squeezes the liquid out of him. You moan loudly and even cum a little bit onto his dick as you reach for the mind-controlling insect on his head, tearing it from his scalp and tossing it aside. You push Solaire off of you with a thud as he stares at the ceiling, still trying to collect his thoughts from both losing the insect from his brain and the fact that you just nearly squeezed his dick off. 

You stand up, quickly grabbing your zweihander'shandle and piercing both the insect and the floor, plunging half of your blade into the floor. You drop to the ground and begin to breathe heavily, trying to understand all of what happened. 

“Oh! Are you alright? What happened?” you turn your head at Solaire, giving him a stare that has “Are you fucking serious?” written all over it. 

“Solaire... Lets just get dressed.”


End file.
